Preliminary measurements indicate that blue dextran affinity chromatographic columns are specific for the dinucleotide fold secondary structure which forms the binding sites for nucleotide substrates in a variety of enyzmes. Experimentation is outlined to investigate the nature of the blue dextran-protein interaction, to survey a variety of proteins for the presence of the dinucleotide fold, and to develop improved purification procedures for selected proteins.